Switched
by Salira915
Summary: Something happens between me and InuYasha. Having to be in each other's body is very diffcult. Both me and InuYasha have to find out what is going on in different world before it is too late.
1. Prologue

Switched

Chapter 1

Hi my name is Stephine, but you can call Inu. (that is short for InuHanyou). I'm just not your average middle school girl. While other girls shop for cloths, put on make-up, and flirts with boys, I shop for anime, collect weapons, and go InuYasha crazy with my friends. I think InuYasha is the cutest anime boy I have ever seen. People make fun of me because I have a crush on him. Well the strangest thing happened to me.

It all started when I was watching InuYasha and my mom woke up," Why are you still up? she signed.

A/N: My mom is a deaf-mute so we have to use sign language with her.

"I am watching InuYasha. It's a episode I haven't seen before." I signed back. Then she responed,"It is 11:30! There is school tomorrow. You know that!"

"So. You know I hate school. Pleeeeaaaaasssseeee?" Then I used the puppy eyes on her. My mom just mockingly did the puppy eyes back and turned around to go to go to her room.

The episode was called "Farewell to the Day of My Youth" I thought it was funny when InuYasha was possessed and went after Shippo. After InuYasha was over I finally went to bed. I layed down and closed my eyes and started wishing," I wish that I was InuYasha." Then I finally went to sleep.

**Disclaimer: **I am so sorry that it is so short. this is my first story. I promise to have longer ones. Please review. No flames please!

**InuYasha: That…was…so…BORING!**

**Me: I'm just getting starting.**

**InuYasha: With what?**

**Me: MY STORY!**

**InuYasha: That's a story?**

**Me: It's the intro!**

**InuYasha: Whatever.**

**Me: Give me a brake! This is my first story!**

**InuYasha: Well, it sucks so far.**

**Me: SHUT UP!**

**InuYasha: Make me.**

**Me: mutters under breath**

**InuYasha: Ha! I left you speechless!**

**Me: I'm telling Kagome!**

**InuYasha: So I don't care. She can't do anything about it.**

**Kagome: Oh yeah? SIT BOY! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT BOY!**

**InuYasha: face plants into the ground and makes a huge crater Damn wentch!**

**Kagome: SIT BOY!**

**Me: Don't hurt him, Kagome…**

**Kagome: But…**

**InuYasha: Thank you!**

**Me: Too badly.**

**Kagome: Yay!**

**InuYasha: I hate girls!**

**Me: I hope you people liked that little fight. I knew the story was going to be boring at the beginning, so I picked a fight with InuYasha and made Kagome mad just for you people. So no flames please. Review my story and tell me if it was good so far. Remember, this is my first story. It will get better. **


	2. Switched

"Ow! Why does my back hurt?" I opened my eyes and noticed that I was outside, sitting in a tree." Where the hell am I? Did I sleep walk again? I thought I got over that?" Then a child's voice said from behind me," Why are you talking to yourself?" I screamed and fell out of the tree and looked at the one that said that. A child with a tail stuck to his butt was hopping around in the tree and cheering, "Yay! I finally did it! I finally scared the you!"

"What the hell? Shippo? No. Abbie! Why are you dressed up as Shippo?" Then the child looked at me with confusion. Then another voice from behind me said, "InuYasha, are you alright?" Then I jumped and screamed again."Damnit! What the hell? Why the hell do people insist on scaring me!"

"Are you sure you are alright? You're usually not this jumpy." the voice said from behind me.

I turned around and I saw a young girl dressed in a Japanese school uniform. "Kagome? No. Megan. Why are you dressed up like Kagome again?"

"InuYasha? What are you talking about? Who is this Megan person?" the young girl asked with a confused look on her face."Yay! And who is this Abbie person you speak of?" ask the child. "Wait a minute! Did you call me...InuYasha?" I asked. Then the young girl responed,"Yeah. That's your name. Isn't it?"

"They keep calling me InuYasha."I thought." Wait a minute!" I looked at my hand to see if my theory was right. I had claws instead of fingernail. Long silver hair instead of short brown hair with silver bangs. I also was wearing a red kimono." My wish came true! I am InuYasha!" I thought to myself. "Let me get this straight. You are Kagome Higurashi"pointing at the young girl." And you are Shippo the kitsune."Pointing at the child.

"Wait a minute! I never told you my last name!" Kagome yelled cautiously. "Yay. And you haven't hit me yet." Then both Kagome and Shippo surrounded me. "Who are you and what have you done with InuYasha!"

"Your answer is as good as mine. I have no idea! I go to sleep in a bed and I wake-up in a tree. My name is Stephine, but my friends call me Inu. It is short for InuHanyou. I have no idea where InuYasha is. He is probably in my body in America." Both Kagome and Shippo sat in awe and stared at me.

**At Stephine's house:**

"Why do I feel so strange?" The light started to flicker. "What the hell? Why is the sun flickering and what am I lying on? It's soft. Trees aren't soft." InuYasha opened his eyes to see a drawn poster of InuYasha at the foot of a bed with bold letter on it." Is you brain broken or something? Don't drink and drive!"

A/N: I actually have a drawn poster on my wall near my bed like that and it won in D.AR.E. Club.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" InuYasha turned around to notice an older woman with black hair standing by the door. InuYasha was taught American Sign Language by Kagome, but this woman was going really fast. "Slow down woman! What are you trying to say?" he signed slowly. She signed back," Wake-up now! You are going to miss the bus."

"Umm... I am confused. What? Where?" he signed with confusion. Then she signed with anger,"Cothes. There" pointing at the pile of clothes." Shoes. There." pointing at the shoes." Door. There." pointing at the door."Katelyn and A.J. there." pointing at the two people outside the door. InuYasha put on the top shirt and pants that matched and managed to put on shoes. The woman handed me the thing she called a "book bag" and a small black bag she called a "purse".

"Hey Steph. Sup?" asked the girl called Katelyn. She held out her fist like she was going to punch me so he was getting ready to block. "Ummm... Steph, you all right? Don't you remember our handshake? Or did you forget it like you do with everything else?"

"Ummm... Who is this Steph you speak of?" InuYasha asked. "It's you nick name." responded the boy named A.J. "Are you all right?" he asked. "Yay. Just peachy." InuYasha responded back.

"Okay what happened?"Katelyn asked. "Oh never mind! Tell me when we get on the bus." Then a large yellow steel box thing holding humans stopped in front of us." What the hell is this?" I screamed. "It's the bus! It's the thing that takes us to school and we ride in the back." responded Katelyn with a confused/angered voice. I was getting ready to enter the bus thing, until a boy stepped in front of me." What the hell are you doing? Get out of my way!" I screamed. I tried to push him out of the way but he wouldn't budge." Why couldn't I budge him?" InuYasha thought.

Then a woman in front of the boy yelled at him and told him to go to the back of the line. He looked at InuYasha with a stupid look and another boy went next to him and laughed in the back of the line. InuYasha finally got on the bus and spotted Katelyn in the back waving her hand at him." Who were those boy up there?"

"You should know. They are one of our worst enemies. Tyler and Adam. Okay. Now I know there is something wrong with you. Who are you?"Katelyn yelled. Then InuYasha responded, "Well I have no idea where or when I am."

"Okaaaaay! Who the fuck are you!"Katelyn said in an angered voice. "Geese! You don't have to bite my head off! My name is InuYasha." Katelyn stared at him for a sec and then she started to crack up laughing." You don't believe me. Do you?" he asked

"No it's not like don't I believe you and all. It's just that you are in a girl's body." Katelyn then pulls a mirror from her book bag and holds it in front of InuYasha."...WHAT! GIMME THAT THING!" He put the mirror in front of his face and he stared in awe at the girl with short brown hair and silver bangs staring in awe at him in the mirror.

The bus suddenly stopped in front of a building." Here we are. We are now at school." Katelyn responded with a evil smile." For some reason I don't like that look."

**In the Fudal Era:**

"Say what now!" said a confused monk named Miroku. "You herd me right. I am not InuYasha. Do you want me to prove it?"

"Yes!" Miroku. "Well to start... your first and last name is Miroku Houshi, your main weapon is the "wind tunnel", your father died when you were young, and you are a lecherous monk that likes Sango. Shall I go on? The list goes on." Miroku just stared in awe and Sango blushed like crazy." What are you talking about? That letch does not love me. He loves other girls!"

A/N: I know a lot of information about the InuYasha gang. If you people have a question, just e-mail me.

"Just you wait and see, hunn. Damnit! Megan and Missy are wearing off on me!" Everybody stared at each other then at me. Then there was a sharp pain to my neck so I slapped it." Swashed again." answered the bug in a sleamish voice." Well if it isn't Myoga the flea.Whachu want!"

"Lord InuYasha! Are you all right? You have never used the word "whachu" before. What dose it mean?" I gave Myoga a evil glare."Noneya!" Myoga looked very confused at me."Noneya? What does that mean?"

I gave Myoga a side smerk."None of your business! Now whatchu want?"

"Well I was just informed that Naraku is plotting his next attack on you." Myoga finished. "As I can tell. I'll bet anything that Naraku is behind this whole thing."

"Good he didn't say it.phew!"Wistpered Myoga. "Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me. I almost forgot. So in other words... you just ran away." I smiled and turned to Kagome and the group." I memorized InuYasha's favorite things he says or the things he says all the time."

**With InuYahsa:**

"Okay. Last class. Mr. Wilson? Upstairs. What are up with these fucken stairs? There fucken pissin' me off! Up and down these fucken stairs all day. OMFG! Do these human have fun torturing these kids like this?" InuYasha turned arouned and stared to talk to a girl named Chrissy but she is a cat half demon and she wanted him to call her Neko."Yo Neko. What's with humans and stairs?"

"Your asking ME this? I don't understand mortals ether." Both Neko and InuYasha walked in Mr. Wilson's class. "So where do I sit?" Neko pointed InuYasha over to a empty desk and snikered."Over there by Ritchie." InuYasha walked over to the desk and sat down. The boy next to InuYasha was called Ritchie and he turned to face him and said teasingly," So how is it in the world of InuWasha?" Then another girl that sat in front of Ritchie said," No. It's called In A Shoe!" she snickered. "Ehhhh shad up!" InuYasha replied.

After class was over, there was this annoying bell. Dehdehdehdeh...dehdehdehdeh."OMFG! That is got to be the most annoying thing I have ever heard in my life!" InuYasha said to Neko. "I know! I hate it too. I hate everything else, but no one seems to care...sighoh well." Neko said in a depressed voice.

InuYasha got all of my things out of my locker and turned around and he was facing a boy with blond hair and a strange scent." Who the hell are you?" The strange boy gave InuYasha an evil glare, smiled and replied," Hello InuYasha! I'm Chaos, but that won't be a concerned for very long. Because soon you will be dead! Along with Stephine!"

**To be continued?...**

**Disclamer: **So was this better? I gave you more to read. I left you in a cliffhanger so I can see how much you people want to read my story. So please review. No flames please. E-mail me if you still want to know more about InuYasha. Quiz me for all I care! No naming off episode names or episode numbers! I don't memorize that. Just info!


	3. Evil Partners: Naraku and Chaos

"What kind of name is "Chaos"? InuYasha asked teasingly. Chaos just stared at him with a evil glare and then he side smerked."You stupid half-breed! I am a god! Once I get all seven of the Chaos emeralds, I, Chaos, will be complete. So you should fear me."

InuYasha was about to crack up laughing when a teacher came out to and was about to yell at them for still being at school. Chaos lifted his hand in front of the teacher's face and she turned to stone. Along with the rest of the school around InuYasha. "There! Now, no interruptions from any mortals." Chaos chuckled evilly.

Chaos was getting back to talking to InuYasha, but he disapeard."Okay! Where the hell are you? I'm getting very tired of your little games! You can run but you can't hide." He yelled with anger. Chaos then blasted the door that InuYasha was hiding behind.

"Fuck you! You fucken bastard! I bet you were apart of this. The reason why I am in a fucken girl's body. Isn't it? Huh? Huh! You fucked up son of a bitch! I like being a man! Is that too much to ask for?"InuYasha screamed with a very large anger. Chaos just stood there staring at him with a blank look on his face. "Are you quite done yet? Because I am!"

Then Chaos had InuYasha by the neck in two seconds against the wall. "Yes. This was my doing. But I wasn't alone."

**In the Fudal era:**

"So your not Lord InuYasha?" asked Myoga. A smile grew on my face. "No. Sorry. But very close." I answered.

"What? What do you mean "very close?" Kagome asked.

I looked at Kagome with a concerted look and started, "Where to start? Where to start? All right. I'll tell you. It was a hot day and the sun was beating down on me and I was 12 at the time. I had traveled from the North and I wondered for months and I finally arrived to Osaka in the Western lands. I wanted to rest, but I knew I was going to die if I didn't eat something. So I lied down by a tree by the Osami River. I closed my eyes thinking to myself that I'm ready to die. When all of a sudden. I hear a bouncing ball and a kid chasing after it. I opened my eyes slightly to notice a boy chasing after his ball. He finally noticed he and me came towards me. He held out his hand and asked me my name and why I was covered in blood. I told him my name and the boy's reasons was, "My name is InuYasha." I was grateful that someone found me. He took me to a castle and introduced me to his half brother, Sesshomaru. It was very scary at first. He stared at me for a moment then he gave me those welcoming calm eyes. A year later, InuYasha had Sesshomaru make a kimono like InuYasha's for me. I was very happy that I made a friend. Then a mysterious woman with formiler scent. Then at that moment I knew who it was. It was Kagura! The woman I met when I was a servent to a sorrcer. Kagura was happy that I was let go from his clutches. As the years went on, InuYasha's and my feelings for each other became stronger. We were both 16 and it was the day of Kagura's death and we were planning to get married. Then he came! My ex-master wanting to reclaim me and take over the Western lands. Sesshomaru used a light whip attack, but my ex-master used black magic and used me as a shield. The whip went through my chest and pearled my left lung. That scar is my new body that I was reincarnated into. InuYasha cried because I had just died and Sesshomaru fought with my ex-master. My last words to InuYaha were, "InuYasha. I love you for who you are. Don't ever forget that. Don't ever forget the times we spent together. And InuYasha. Please don't forget me. I love you. Then I died.

Kagome looked at me with a tear in her eye and said, "Wow Inu! That was really sad. I can't believe that you went through so much suffering.

"Yah. But you learn to get over it after awhile." I said with a depressed look.

Suddenly a blast from behind me blasted me forward and making me land on Miroku."Damn not fare!" Miroku yelled. "What? You wanted to be a pervert to me? Don't do it or you will regret it and it will look really wrong." I answered. "Heh heh heh. What do you mean Inu? I would never do that." Miroku said with an innocent look. "What ever!" I responded giving Miroku an evil glare.

An evil chuck came out of the clearing and said with an evil child's voice, "Ku! Hello Inu! Welcome to the Fudal era." A tall man with black hair that reached his lower back wearing a baboon pelt looked at me. I stared at him with an evil glare. "Naraku! It was you! The reason why I am here." I spat out.

"Yes. I, Naraku, have brought you here...but not single handedly."

I stared at Naraku with a cold glare and spat out, "Elaborate, you faint heated bastard!"

Sango then glanced at Miroku and whispered, "Acts just like him, buuuuut, with more aggression."

Paying no attention to the two idiots behind me, Naraku threw miasma at me and I was brought to my knees. "Damn! It is a good thing I watch InuYasha a lot. Clear!" then the air around me dissipated and I pulled the Tetsusaiga out of it's sheath. "Wind Scar!" I yell. A bright light blade like claw attack came out of the Tetsusaiga. Barley missing, Naraku had Kagura blow the Tetsusaiga out of my hands with Dance of Blades.

"Oh well. I don't need that. Dark whip!" I swung my arm out at Naraku as a black rope of energy came out of my claws. I was able to make a scratch. "Ha! Take that Naraku!" I laughed

Naraku just looked at me with a funny. ''You foolish little puppy! You think you can really hurt me?" and right when he said puppy, my body felt like it was on fire. "Don't EVER call me a puppy!" I growled.

"Ku! Baka..."

"Don't even!"

"Chibi"

"Don't do it!"

"Koinu!"

"Now you done it!"

At that moment I couldn't control any inch of my body. My heart was so rapid that it would make a normal human die. My claws were two times longer than normal and my fangs were razor sharp. Next thing I notice is, Naraku's blood on my claws and Naraku on the ground, unconnected.

**A/N:**

**Me:Sari ef enithing es speld rong. I am stil younge and can't spel enithing.**

**InuYasha: cough cough young my ass! You are no where near young.TT**

**Me: Shhhhhhhhh! Shut up InuYasha! They don't know that.**

**InuYasha: They know now.TT**

**Me: --" shut up InuYasha.**

**InuYasha: No! Besides, you spelled almost that whole sentence wrong. You know that.TT**

**Me: --x" I knew that! That is part of the joke.**

**InuYasha: That was so funny that I forgot to laugh.TT"**

**Me: Very funny InuYasha. The joke was not intended for you.**

**InuYasha: Really? If it wasn't for me, then who?**

**Me: The readers!**

**InuYasha: If that is true, why don't I hear anyone laughing?**

**Me: (pushes a button and makes a sound of laughing people in a audience) See? You hear that? There is your laughter! Mawhahahahahahahahahaha! XD**

**InuYasha: TTx" Smart-ass!**

**Me: Yep! That's me! Anywho! Back to my story.**

Naraku wakes up and looks at me with an evil glare. "If you want your body back, you must give me all the Chaos Emeralds you posses."

"WHat? What the hell do you want with the Chaos Emeralds? Better qeustion, how do you know about them?" Then it hit me. "Wait a minute!" I thought. "You are working with Chaos, aren't you?"

Naraku gives me an evil smerk. "Maybe. But you don't need to really know because you and InuYasha will die if you don't hand over the Chaos Emeralds."

**Disclaimer: You likie? Sorry it took so long for this chapter. I was a bit...occupied at the time I was gone. Well, bored out of my mind! I got to see my friend's mom over the weekend. Strongly, she is my sister in another lifetime named InuTsukia. If you are reading this, sis, then...HI KIA! Well REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW (passes out from lack of oxygen)**


End file.
